


真爱至上

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, 九条命变猫梗
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: 声名狼藉的纨绔子弟布鲁斯·韦恩被奇怪的魔法师变成了一只猫，为了变回人类，他必须做到三件事：感受亲情的可贵，体会工作的不易，以及最重要的——帮助蝙蝠侠找到真爱？！！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然标注了配对但是……大超没啥戏份……  
> 灵感来源于和喵酱的聊天，大概也许可能算是九条命au因为我没去看电影。

布鲁斯醒来时头疼欲裂。

这还不是最糟糕的。

他感觉不到自己的手指，甚至没法用脚站着，只能在看不到出路的黑暗中，狼狈地在粗糙不平的地面上匍匐爬行。

在失去意识前，他原本是以哥谭著名的亿万富翁和慈善家布鲁斯·韦恩的身份出席一场慈善晚宴。他本可以拒绝这种无聊的、用于建立他花花公子名头的社交场合，去参加提姆就读的高中的校园开放日活动。

可是他盯梢了许久，尚且缺乏直接证据证实与哥谭黑帮有暗中交易的银行家也会出席这场晚宴。这可是个绝好的机会，比起用另一重见不得人的身份潜入戒备森严的银行金库，直接从嫌疑人身上套取信息可要方便的多。提姆并不介意，事实上，这位可靠的少年英雄迫不及待地想要放学回家，作为布鲁斯的助手，协同他揭露银行家的罪行。

一开始，所有事都按照他的计划进行着，他会借口与银行家搭话，与他的女伴调情来拖延时间，以便复制对方手机里的所有讯息。

直到宴会主角之一的参议员姗姗来迟，带着他口中所谓的白魔法师，和廉价的舞厅秋灯般的彩光特效现身出会场之中。

布鲁斯能清楚地回想起的最后一件事，就是那位全身雪白的魔法师走向自己。

“你醒了。”

随着一道没必要的白光，魔法师出现在布鲁斯的视野中，她的声音仿佛清晨的钟塔，回音不断。

你想要什么？

布鲁斯本想这么问，可他开张开嘴，本该发出的愤怒的质问却变成了非人的、尖锐的、野兽般的嘶叫——

“喵！”

不，不要是猫。

布鲁斯惊恐地低头，借着魔法师身上发出的光芒，看清了自己的的双手。确切地说，那并不能用手来形容，而是一双白色的，覆满容貌的，猫的爪子。

“喵喵喵！”

这到底是怎么一回事！

“布鲁斯·韦恩，你有个坏名声，风流，浪荡，游戏人生，家财万贯却不懂得经营，空有一身好皮相却不知培养内涵。你的父母亲曾是黑暗的哥谭市的明星，堕落泥沼中的灯塔，你却辜负了他们，你本该成长为能够改造哥谭市的中流砥柱。”魔法师张开双臂，仿佛画册中降临凡间的圣子，神光满身，感化世人。她继续用咏叹的语调说话：“现在，我给你一个机会，让你用猫的眼光，感受你贫乏的生命中所缺少的那些最珍贵的东西！”

与魔法师越发激动的语气相反，布鲁斯渐渐冷静下来，试着适应他的新身体，像真正的猫儿一样眯着眼睛，伸长了粉色的带刺的舌头清洁他的前爪。他的指甲十分锋利，稍微用力就会从粉色的肉垫中弹射出来。

“嘿！你有在听我说话吗！”魔法师中断了她的发言，怒瞪着开始追逐自己尾巴的布鲁斯，并且出神地看了十分钟才猛然惊醒。她心虚地用咳嗽掩饰自己的走神，简略地陈述了最重要的如何变回人类的信息之后，不等布鲁斯反对，就做了总结：“咳咳，总之，你必需用猫的身体做到这三件事之后才能够恢复原形。那么，祝你好运。”

白色的光消失了，布鲁斯又陷入了黑暗之中。

“喵——！”

至少把他从这个鬼地方弄出去再走吧！

布鲁斯惊叫，但是魔法师的身影随着那道光一起消失了。

“喵呜！”

有人吗！

布鲁斯试着大声喵喵叫。过了一会，他意识到自己必须自力更生，于是迈开四爪，向着他认为是正前方的地方冲去，“咣”的一下撞在了凸起的隆起上。硬质的物体发出沉闷的金属被敲击时特有的回音。

或许他的尝试奇效了，因为当布鲁斯克服了发昏的脑袋爬起来时，感受到了脚下的地面明显地震动着，囚禁了他的整个黑暗的空间开始移动起来。

不知道过了多久，布鲁斯差点睡着的时候，他再一次看到了光。

阿尔弗雷德满脸惊讶地看着一只硕大的、毛绒的布偶猫从空无一人、启动自动驾驶回到蝙蝠洞的蝙蝠车中跳了出来。

“喵。”

嗨，阿尔弗雷德。

布鲁斯摇摇尾巴，朝老人打了招呼。

“上帝啊，这是怎么一回事？”

奇异的景象让一向冷静的管家感叹出声。

听到动静的提姆冲过来，还在上高中的青春期男孩一看到蹲坐在蝙蝠车前盖的猫咪，就“哇啊”地尖叫起来。

“阿尔弗雷德！我可以养它吗？”提姆抱住猫咪，睁大与布偶猫一样湛蓝的眼睛期待地看着阿尔弗雷德，问道。

“提摩西少爷。”有着丰富人生经验的老管家很快就恢复了冷静，不为所动地提醒兴奋过度而忘记正事的小主人，“恐怕这不在我的工作范围之内，但是，只要您能够找到下落不明的布鲁斯少爷，并且让他点头同意的话，韦恩家或许就会增添新的成员。”

提姆泄气地垮下肩膀，布鲁斯趁机从他的胳膊里钻出来，重新跳回蝙蝠车顶上。

“喵喵喵！”

嘿，阿尔弗雷德，提姆，我就在这儿啊！

布鲁斯不甘心地继续喵喵叫，可惜正为他的下落不明而忧心忡忡的一老一少根本听不懂。

“布鲁斯到底去哪儿了？他说过在晚宴上得到那个黑心银行家的资料后就会找借口离开，并且通知我准备行动的。可是那些资料上传到蝙蝠电脑的主机之后，布鲁斯就没有再传信息过来，举办宴会的酒店内部和各个出口的监控我也看过了，没有他的踪影，本该接应他的蝙蝠车现在却自动驾驶回来了，还带着一只猫。这是为什么，难道是布鲁斯留给我的线索吗？”

不愧是布鲁斯的得力干将，提姆虽然沮丧，但也很快进入状态，开始就着现有的资讯，分析起布鲁斯的下落。

“喵——”

布鲁斯不抱希望地继续叫着，试图让提姆把注意力转移到自己身上。

“也许是我不够仔细，遗漏了监控录像里的蛛丝马迹？”提姆抱着胳膊，开始绕着蝙蝠车转圈，以散步的方式活络思路。他才走了两圈，就像是撞到了无形的墙壁一样猛然停住，并且打了个响指：“对了！还有办法！”

提姆扑到蝙蝠电脑的操作台前，输入自己的用户权限，打开了一个阿尔弗雷德从未见过的软件。

“这是什么？”老管家疑惑地看着提姆动作娴熟地输入一长串指令，心中隐约有了答案，“难道说你在布鲁斯少爷身——”

“我在布鲁斯的通讯器上植入了反向追踪装置，为了能让康纳和我在……咳，好好学习的时候不被家长打扰，”提姆的脸颊可疑地发红，用着和他鬼祟行为完全不符的坦然语调向阿尔弗雷德解释道。

“喵？喵！”

提姆你到底和康纳进行到哪一步了？

布鲁斯弓起背，浑身柔软的长毛更加彭松，比起提姆竟然能在他毫无察觉的情况下监控自己的动向，养子的感情生活才更叫他惊讶。

“所以，如果布鲁斯现在还在市内，应该用不了一分钟电脑就会显示出他的下落——有了！他现在正在……蝙蝠洞里？”彻底无视猫咪的尖叫声的提姆看到地图上闪烁的小红点后，吓得从椅子上滑了下来。定位点放大后唯一可能是布鲁斯待着的地方只有——

提姆望向布偶猫，看到提姆的举动，阿尔弗雷德也猜出了真相。

“布鲁斯？”

“布鲁斯少爷，真的是你吗？”

终于得到了注意的布鲁斯蹲坐在自己的后腿上，满意地挺起胸脯，郑重地点了点头：“喵呜！”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“这不可能，这一定是搞错了……也许……一定是这样，可怜的猫咪！天哪，你可真够沉的！”

提姆摇头，自言自语地跳下椅子，冲向蝙蝠车，一把抱起挺直上身鼓起毛绒绒的胸脯坐着的猫咪。他并不会像其他的青春期男孩一样，总是在蝙蝠洞里横冲直撞，只有今晚是个例外。

就在张牙舞爪的猫咪凄厉地尖叫声中，提姆困难地拖着不合作的沉甸甸的大毛球，努力爬上更高的台阶，去往安置有精密的大型检测仪器的试验区域。

如果不知道前因后果，这情形只怕是会被人当做虐猫现场。

猫咪吵闹不休，即使看着明晃晃的利爪在自己眼前晃动，提姆也毫不退让。只是一只猫咪而已，作为蝙蝠侠的得力助手，神奇小子的继任者，他绝对不可能连一只猫咪都搞不定。提姆深呼吸，试图与抓狂的大猫理论——

“拜托了，伙计，我只是想给你做个检查，我是在帮你呀，绝对不会伤害到你的好吗？”

“喵呜！喵嗷！”

放开我提姆！你这是在浪费时间！

布鲁斯嘶吼，亮出爪子作为警告，但又要小心地不让自己伤到提姆，这一连串动作难度极大，最后他首先体力不支地败倒在提姆的胳膊上，化成一滩摇晃的猫毛毯。反正无论他再怎么声嘶力竭地喵喵叫，都不会有人听得懂。

提姆也没比布鲁斯好到哪去。他气喘吁吁地搂着猫咪走到操作平台上，开启电源，打开电脑，等待仪器自检的同时还要抱紧伺机逃走的猫咪，简直分身乏术。

“阿尔弗雷，拜托，帮我一把。”

听到求助后，管家这才不急不慢地走上前来，黑白分明的燕尾服一丝不乱，和满头是汗的罗宾形成鲜明对比。

“您打算做什么，提姆少爷？”

“这个可怜的小家伙一定是误食了布鲁斯的通讯器，所以信号才会定位到它身上。我会把它找出来的，”提姆同情地抚摸布偶猫厚实的被毛，手指深陷在蓬松柔软的毛发之中，不可自拔，以至于他开了会小差，才继续向阿尔弗雷德解释自己的行为，“我准备给他照个X光检查一遍，如有必要，就得拜托你开车送我去最近的宠物医院了。”

他还没到可以独自开车上路的年纪。

阿尔弗雷德了然地点点头。

布鲁斯自暴自弃地继续当着他的猫皮毯子，只在提姆的手指耙过腹部的绒毛时抗议又敷衍地喵喵叫几声。

在把他送上仪器之前，提姆从头到尾地检查了一遍猫咪的身体。连粉色的肉球间的缝隙也没放过，每一缕长毛都翻开细细搜索，没有一点追踪器存在的迹象。

伴随着仪器运转时轻微的嗡鸣声，X光谱图显现在了电脑屏幕上，提姆看了又看，更加疑惑焦虑地松了一口。至少这只漂亮的布偶猫躲过了被开膛破腹的噩运。

趁着提姆分心的机会，布鲁斯奋力一跃，脱身跳到了检测器的支臂上，居高临下地眯起眼。提姆被猫咪盯得背后发毛，他怎么会没发现呢，那蹲坐的姿势和蔑视的神态看起来万分眼熟。“看起来我们的猫咪先生并不是因为吃掉了不该吃的东西，才会被定位出来的。”在提姆捣鼓仪器的同时，阿尔弗雷德回到厨房，端来了一盘温牛奶和些许酥脆的小鱼干。他看了一眼检测结果，平静地，毫不意外地说出了结论。

布鲁斯控制不住他自己地扑进老管家怀里。

“是啊，这是为什么呢？”

提姆泄气地扑在操作台上。

“喵。”

我告诉过你。

布鲁斯从牛奶盘中抬起头，懒洋洋地回答提姆的疑问。站在一旁的阿尔弗雷德十分顺手地抬起他的下巴，用手帕擦干净布鲁斯毛绒绒的脸颊上沾到的乳白色液体，这才不急不慢地宣布自己的观点：“事实上，提姆少爷，我刚才就打算告诉你。布鲁斯少爷有一个适用于当前状况的应急方案。”

“那太好了，阿尔弗雷德，快告诉，布鲁斯他会怎么做？”

“喵？”

你怎么不早说？

布鲁斯疑惑地抬头，老人含蓄的微笑让他立刻明白了原因，不太情愿地呼噜着卷起。

在提姆期待的目光中，阿尔弗雷德拿出一台看起来相当厚实的笔记本电脑，除了老式的机型和外壳上的蝙蝠logo，倒也没有什么特别之处。甚至当这台电脑开机后，里面只植入了相简单的程序，还真的就只是起到笔记本的作用。

但从提姆的视角看来，那只布偶猫蓝色的眼睛忽然闪闪发亮，他轻巧地跳到电脑前，伸出爪子，用力地拍打键盘。提姆捂住嘴，不合时宜地想到了无限猴子定理。

至少X光检测结果说明了这只猫不是什么猫型机器人，所以他要么是在键盘上乱拍一通，要么就真的是在努力向他们传达信息。

“我、就、是、布、鲁、斯、韦、恩、感叹号。”

提姆逐个念出显示在屏幕上的单词，包括标点符号。

读完后，他沉默了一会儿，接着就像是沾了水的跳跳糖一样炸了起来。

“你你你是布鲁斯？！”

提姆看起来大受打击。

他的表情让布鲁斯有一种孩子儿子乖巧听话学习优越，自己为人父亲却整天不务正业，答应了儿子一起去看他最喜欢的棒球队比赛却为了泡妞而爽约的心虚，差点就产生了罪恶感。

好在他现在是只猫。猫咪才不会被罪恶感困扰。

于是布鲁斯继续敲打键盘，这比他想象中要累得多，他不得不每输入几个单词就停下来考虑措辞，以便用最少的词句解释清楚自己变成猫咪的来龙去脉。

笔记本屏幕的亮光照在竖起耳朵、专心打字的布鲁斯身上，提姆盯着猫咪那似曾相识的背影发呆。直到和一双圆溜溜的蓝眼睛对视了好半天，才回过神来。

“哦，布鲁斯，这个魔法师可真……真是可恶！我一定会帮你找到解决的办法，让你，呃，恢复原貌。”提姆托住下巴假装正在沉思，来掩饰一个涌到嘴边的呵欠。

“喵。”

不，我觉得你们俩都不太希望我尽快变回去。

布鲁斯腹诽。他现在趴在阿尔弗雷德的腿上，后背上传来的抚摸的力度刚刚好，令他从喉咙中发出细细的呼噜声，同时感到一阵不可抗拒的倦意。

他越来越像猫了。见鬼的。

阿尔弗雷抱着布鲁斯起身，目光扫过昏昏欲睡的两位主人。

“既然这个魔法暂时不会造成危害，先生们，清醒的头脑有助于思考。显然，二位现在需要的是充足的睡眠。提姆少爷，请？”

老管家的话仿佛打开了倦意的开关，提姆打着呵欠站起来，正要经过阿尔弗雷德身边走向通往落地钟暗门的通道时，忽然停住了。

他猛地转身，满怀希望地问阿尔弗雷德：“我可以和布鲁斯一起睡吗？”

管家还没回答。提姆就用发亮的眼睛紧紧盯着他和布鲁斯，仿佛只要有人说一个不字，就会像讨不到糖果的四岁男孩一样哇哇哭着满地打滚。

“喵喵喵？”

布鲁斯还没反应过来，就再次落入提姆怀中。

“只有今晚。”

阿尔弗雷德说。

他话音未落，提姆就已经一路小跑着消失在暗门之后。

“晚安，阿尔弗雷德——”

“晚安，提姆少爷，布鲁斯少爷。”

老人笑着回答。收拾好蝙蝠洞里残留的餐具，也准备为自己忙碌的一天画下句号。

 


End file.
